ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Mordred (Maid)
|1st skill proc 0 = 30 |1st skill name 1 = Maid of Camlann |1st skill type 1 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 1 = |1st skill proc 1 = 30 |1st skill name 2 = Maid of Camlann X |1st skill type 2 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 2 = |1st skill proc 2 = 35 |2nd skill name 0 = Burning Bashfulness |2nd skill type 0 = Unique |2nd skill desc 0 = Each time Self deals a non-fatal Hit: Increases Self's Attack by 5%, up to 100% |2nd skill proc 0 = 100 |2nd skill name 1 = Burning Bashfulness |2nd skill type 1 = Unique |2nd skill desc 1 = Each time Self deals a non-fatal Hit: Increases Self's Attack by 5%, up to 100% |2nd skill proc 1 = 100 |2nd skill name 2 = Burning Bashfulness |2nd skill type 2 = Unique |2nd skill desc 2 = Each time Self deals a non-fatal Hit: Increases Self's Attack by 5%, up to 100% |2nd skill proc 2 = 100 |ability = Fire Boost III |abilityX= Fire Flurry Pact III |atk 0 = 7950 |hp 0 = 18100 |atk 1 = 8550 |hp 1 = 20100 |atk 2 = 9150 |hp 2 = 22100 |quote 0 = "Arthur! What were you thinking with this outfit!?" |quote 1 = "Arthur! What were you thinking with this outfit!?" |quote 2 = "Arthur! What were you thinking with this outfit!?" |home quote 0 = I don't know, I guess it doesn't look that - HEY! What are you doing there!? How long have you been - HEY! Why am I the one who has to wear this? Who do they I - Wait a second! Don't answer that question! Well since I'm wearing this, umm - Is there something I can do for you? I'll do anything for you...master. |home quote 1 = I don't know, I guess it doesn't look that - HEY! What are you doing there!? How long have you been - HEY! Why am I the one who has to wear this? Who do they I - Wait a second! Don't answer that question! Well since I'm wearing this, umm - Is there something I can do for you? I'll do anything for you...master. |home quote 2 = I don't know, I guess it doesn't look that - HEY! What are you doing there!? How long have you been - HEY! Why am I the one who has to wear this? Who do they I - Wait a second! Don't answer that question! Well since I'm wearing this, umm - Is there something I can do for you? I'll do anything for you...master. |details = Arthur and the other Knights of the Round Table... They remained in Avalon while Mordred was sent on a special...cleaning mission? Clad in a uniform conjured by Merlin and Morgan, this outfit is set to come off if she doesn't fulfill her duties... |illust = apt |CV = Yo Taichi |availability = }} Category:P7 ★